The present invention relates to a device for reproducing an optical disc selected from a plurality of discs stored in a disc storage, and more particularly to a disc reproducing device mounted on a motor vehicle.
In recent years, a disc reproducing device in which a disc can be changed through an opening for inserting a disc to be reproduced has been proposed.
FIG. 20 shows a disc reproducing device, which was filed by the applicant and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open 10-21628.
In the figure, the reference numeral 500 represents a driving roller, 501 is a disc storing section, 502 is a tray, 503, 504 are disc pulling out arms, 505, 506 are coil springs, and 507 is a disc discharging arm.
The driving roller 500 is driven by a motor (not shown) to carry a disc inserted passing through an opening to the disc storing section 501. In the disc storing section 501, a plurality of trays, each holding a disc, are arranged. A desired tray is located to a position corresponding to the driving roller 500 for changing the disc. There is provided a disc carrying device (not shown) between the disc storing section 501 and a disc reproducing section (not shown).
The disc pulling out arm 503 is rotatable about a shaft 503a and has a contact portion 503b to be contacted with a periphery of disc D, and urged in the clockwise direction by the spring 505. Similarly, the disc pulling out arm 504 is rotatable about a shaft 504a, has a contact portion 504b, and urged in the counterclockwise direction by the spring 506. The disc discharging arm 507 is located so as to be contacted with the disc.
Before the inserting of the disc, the arms 503 and 504 are located in positions A. When the disc is taken in by the driving roller 500, arms 503 and 504 are rotated to positions B. However, the arms 503 and 504 push the disc, thereby removing the disc from the driving roller 500 and inserting the disc in the tray 502. When discharging the disc, the discharging arm 507 is rotated to the position A to push the disc to the driving roller 500.
In the conventional device, arms 503, 504 and 507 must be provided in order to carry the disc. Therefore, the device is complicated in construction, which results in high manufacturing cost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a disc reproducing device which is simple in construction and has high reliability.
According to the present invention, there is provided a disc changer comprising, a disc storage in which a plurality of discs are stored in an arranged condition, a disc carrier having a pair of driving rollers for carrying a disc inserted from an opening to the disc storage, moving means for moving each of the driving rollers between a disc carrying position and a retracted position.
The driving rollers at the disc carrying position are provided to be engaged with discs in the disc storage, and to be parallel with the opening when positioned at the disc carrying position, and to be unparallel at the retracted position.
Each of the driving rollers is pivotally mounted on a supporting plate at a position adjacent the opening.
The disc storage has a plurality of trays arranged in a disc arranging direction, and is provided to be moved in the disc arranging direction, and further comprises a tray moving means for moving the trays in the disc arranging direction, the tray moving means is provided for positioning a desired disc at a height approximately equal to the height of the driving rollers.
The tray has a disc supporting plate, a pair of notches are formed in the disc supporting plate, the driving rollers are provided to be inserted in the notches at the disc carrying position.
A separating device is provided for separating adjacent trays from a desired tray.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.